


Luthors Don't Deserve Happy Endings

by Eastenra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, But it's there, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, I need my two gay beans to be happy, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's not a major part of the story, this is probably bad but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenra/pseuds/Eastenra
Summary: Lillian had always said that soulmates were just a distraction from reality. Somewhere along the line, she’d accepted her adoptive mother’s answer, knowing not to ask questions and just nod along to whatever she was saying.It wasn’t that she was afraid of finding her soulmate—the opposite, really—but Lillian had said that Luthors weren’t meant for soulmates. They’re meant for intelligence and power. She never really believed anything her mother said, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe, this time she was right. Luthors don’t deserve happy endings.orA heterochromia soulmate AU in which Lena needs a hug and some reassurance.





	Luthors Don't Deserve Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in between some other fics I'm working on (mainly Times Like These, but I'm also working on a Ballet AU) because I needed a little break, and this prompt had been stuck in my head for a while. It's not very long, I know, but I hope it's enjoyable nevertheless. 
> 
> There is a self-harm trigger warning for this fic, it's not described in detail and I'll put a warning in the story itself, but please be warned. It's mentioned briefly in the other part of the fic but it's really mild. If you wish to skip this part just continue reading past the "-END TRIGGER WARNING-" I put in. It'll be mentioned briefly afterward only once. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Lillian had always said that soulmates were just a distraction from reality. After all, she herself had turned out fine, having locked eyes with her soulmate more than 20 years ago. Whenever Lena would ask her what her soulmate looked like, however, or if she’d spoken to him, Lillian would glare at her and send her upstairs without dinner.

Somewhere along the line, she’d accepted her adoptive mother’s answer, knowing not to ask questions and just nod along to whatever she was saying. She’d even started wearing the contact lens her mother had been trying to convince her to wear for over a year now. The blue completely matching her other eye, as it had been specifically made for her.

Lena was six when she’d first started asking questions, Lillian answering them with a cold glare and a simple swat of her hand every time she got annoyed at the young Luthor’s questions. Not that she was really a Luthor, in her mother’s eyes at least.

Why Lena had even asked Lillian she didn’t exactly know. It wasn’t that Lena hadn’t tried asking Lex or Lionel, but Lex would always repeat the same basics she already knew, and Lionel just told her to go ask her mother. She should probably have known better than to approach the woman she’d subconsciously started seeing as her mother, but her curiosity got the best of her, as it often did.

Now, with Lex in prison and her mother completely off the radar, Lena often glanced at the two bright colored eyes staring back at her in the bathroom. She couldn’t bear more than a few minutes, though, and often flipped the light switch off right after she’d taken her contact lens out.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of finding her soulmate—the opposite, really—but Lillian had said that Luthors weren’t meant for soulmates. They’re meant for intelligence and power. She never really believed anything her mother said, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe, this time she was right. Luthors didn’t deserve happy endings.

*** **-** **SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING!-** ***

Lena was sixteen when she first laid eyes on Amy. The brown-haired girl was Lena’s “competition” in class, their grades were almost always tied, and Lena couldn’t stand her. Or at least, that’s what she figured.

Everything changed when she found Amy crying in the girl’s bathroom. Her class currently had French, which Lena already spoke excellently, so she never really paid attention. She couldn’t convince herself to just leave, instead, she knocked on the stall door and gently called the girl’s name. Not that she needed to, her rainbow converse were sticking out from underneath the door so she clearly wasn’t mistaken.

Amy was bad at French. Lena didn’t see the problem, but when Amy explained that her parents wouldn’t take lightly to her “low” grades (which were still very much exemplary, but not _good enough_ ) she understood.

They started spending a lot more time together, Lena helped Amy with French (she excelled), and the two grew close.

She got a call from Lillian not even two months into their friendship. She was being pulled from the school in Ireland. To move back home the very next day. She couldn’t find Amy, and she never saw her again.

When she got back home Lillian sat her down.

“Luthors aren’t _gay_ , Lena,” she said harshly. Her eyes were fiery, and the slap that followed echoed in Lena’s mind.

Lena nodded later that night, staring at the razor blade in her hand. She repeated the phrase in her head multiple times before pressing the tip of the blade into her skin. There was something wrong with her, she wasn’t a true Luthor, but _Luthors weren’t gay and neither was she._

It took her two years to think that maybe Luthors weren’t gay, but she wasn’t a Luthor, never had been. Her mother had made that clear enough. She covered her scars up with make-up and long sleeves and made out with a girl from class in a broom closet.

*** - **END WARNING-** ***

Her mornings usually consisted of the same routine she’d had for over eight years. The necessities, followed by putting on the outfit she’d picked out for herself the night before and applying a small layer of makeup, as well as putting in the blue contact lens that always sat on the edge of her sink, submerged in the lens solution.

As soon as she’d hit the snooze button on her alarm clock twice she realized her mistake. While normally she’d have two different alarms to help her wake up (one to get her out of her deep sleep and give her enough time to wake up gently, and one to signal she really had to get out of bed), she seemed to have forgotten to turn on her first alarm. The alarm that prevented her from being too sleepy and comfortable to get up once she really had to. The alarm hadn’t gone off, though, and instead, she found herself almost twenty minutes late which was something she really couldn’t afford to have happened.

Lena stumbled out of bed and went along her routine at almost twice her normal speed, every minute feeling like five. Her routine was a tight fit, but she always made it on time—with just the right amount of sleep. She wasn’t on time that day, though, and it made her flawless record of always being at her own company at the exact time people expected her seem almost impossible. Whether showing all her investors that the CEO of L-Corp hadn’t found her soulmate yet at the age of 24 was worth the risk just to preserve the pride she had in her everlasting record, however, she didn’t consider as she sprinted out her door after a short glance in the mirror.

“Miss Luthor, you’re-“ Jess quickly glanced at the clock, “right on time.”

Lena let out a surprised breath and chuckled lightly before hurrying inside her office. Her phone rang not even five minutes later, and she quickly picked it up. It was Jess, reminding her of her 10 o’clock meeting with a few new investors. 10 o’clock, meaning she had to head to the meeting straight away.

Long meetings were always draining to Lena, and not even two hours into the meeting she already had a blazing headache. She sat it out, though, smiling in the exact way she knew drew people in. She noticed the extra attention she was attracted, and as much as she hoped it was, it wasn’t because of the new plans she was presenting.

Jess contacted her almost immediately after she got out of her meeting—something about a pair of reporters coming to interview her. Her mouth formed in a small ‘o’ before she sighed before telling Jess to allow them up. She’d totally forgotten about the interview she’d agreed to.

Her fingers were still massaging the sides of her head when there was a firm knock at her office door. She sat up a little straighter and refrained from wincing as soon as she moved her head and a strong pain shot through.

“Come in.” it came out a little weaker than she’d intended, but even the noise of her own voice was enough to make her painfilled head scream out in agony. She didn’t lift her head when she heard the door open, fingers still massaging the sides of her head to try and ease the pain. It didn’t seem to be helping, but the knowledge that she was at least _trying_ was always comforting to her. That’s all she ever seemed to do, _try_.

“Miss Luthor,” she’d recognize that voice anywhere, Lex’s old pal, the one he’d spoken so fondly of, right until all the brightness had left his eyes, along with his sanity.

“I apologize Mr. Kent, but I’ve got a raging headache, so if you could please make this quick it’d be very much appreciated.” the formality had been drilled into her ever since she was a kid. Once Lillian had decided she was out of her ugly-duckling phase and old enough to ‘behave like a Luthor’ as Lillian had called it, she was frequently taken along to galas and business celebrations. They were hardly celebrations, though, at least in her opinion.

“Of course, Miss Luthor,” Lena saw him nodding with this ever-present smile plastered on his face, although she quickly saw past the mask, spotting the distrust almost instantly. Ever since Lex’s actions were made public, everyone around her had worn the same expression. Distrust, hatred, _pity_. If there was anything Lena Luthor hated more than the way people constantly judged her based on her last name, it was pity.

Her eyes quickly traced the room, spotting a figure standing next to him, and when her eyes finally landed on her face she temporarily lost her train of thought. The woman was looking at her vase filled with sunflowers, but Lena knew she was listening. Clark’s voice snapped her out of her daze and she quickly turned her attention back to the dark-haired reporter.

“I just have a few quick questions about the Venture Shuttle, specifically, why you weren’t on it.” his voice already has a blaming tone to it, and Lena didn’t like it one bit. She stood up slowly, and headed over to the jug of water she always made sure was present in her office. God knows she spent way too many hours working late, too focused to do anything but pace around her office and work. She needed a drink every once in a while but never allowed herself to leave her office in fear of losing her train of thought.

“I canceled because I am renaming my company. Have you ever organized a renaming ceremony for a multi-billion company, Mr. Kent?”

“I’m afraid not, Miss Luthor.” his face was full of distrust but complete truthfulness, and to be completely honest Lena would have been surprised if he _had_ organized a renaming ceremony for a multi-billion company.

“Well, it requires a lot of work, I must say. More than I’d originally expected.” she chuckled softly at the memory. Jess had called her just a few hours before the venture was supposed to go up into space, and the huge list of preparations (which were supposed to have been set but weren’t) that her assistant managed to list in just under a minute made her decide to skip on the launch. It was a pity, really, but the renaming ceremony had to go smoothly, so much so that it outranked her own desire to go to space.

“Listen, I know all odds seem to be against me, but I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family’s name. Can you understand that?” she let out a small sigh and she twirled her chair to the side so she could get up.

“Yeah,” the voice stuttered a little, seemingly unsure of whether or not it wanted to be heard, but Lena did hear, and she was glad she did.

“Well then, Mrs…. Oh, my apologies, I should have introduced myself,” she chuckled ever so quietly, “not that either of you came here to chit-chat.”

“I’m Lena, Luthor, as I suppose you already know.” she held out her hand to the blonde reporter and raised her gaze to look her in the eyes. “Although it wasn’t always, the Luthors adopted me when I was four.”

“Kara, Kara Danvers,” Lena knew she should be looking Kara in the eyes, but her eyes were stuck on the blonde’s dazzling smile.

Clark cleared his throat and Lena’s eyes darted from where they’re been tracing up Kara’s lips to meet his gaze.

“Fine, I suppose formalities are a waste of time anyways. Please, continue Mr. Kent. What can I do for you?”

“I’m afraid this conversation must come to an end, Miss Luthor, we’ve got all we needed.” His wide smile was back, along with his two matching blue eyes watching her every move. “For now.”

“Hmm, shame,” Lena smiled politely, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh, and Miss Luther?” she hummed in response, “Good luck.”

Lena’s eyes shot up to meet Clark’s once more, blue and green meeting the blues of his eyes (she’d spent enough time looking at her eyes to see that his eyes were almost the same color as hers, too). She felt her mask slip away for a second, her pain clearly on display before she shook her head and straightened her shoulders. Her mother would have been disappointed.

“Well, I look forward to our next encounter, Mr. Kent.” Lena’s eyes trailed from Clark’s face to that of the blonde next to him. “Miss Danvers, I do hope we’ll meet again.”

The sentence came out as more of a question than a fact, but Kara nodded and stared at the floor, just briefly glancing up to look Lena in the eyes.

Clark left soon after, Kara walking next to him with confident steps. A sigh escaped Lena’s lips and she quietly walked over to the cabinet where she secretly kept a few bottles of Scotch, pouring herself a glass of her favorite.

***

Where Kara came back home, all she could do was rush to the bathroom. She could’ve sworn she felt _something_ that day, something that felt awfully like a fire in her chest and tingling in her hands. Her eyes met her reflection’s, and the gasp that fell from her lips echoed in the room around her. The green, the green she’d grown to love, even after all the teasing she’d received from the kids back on Krypton, was _gone._

Instead, two blue eyes like Kal’s were staring back at her. Her thoughts began to run wild, counting down all the people she’d met that day, from the new barista at Noonan’s with his forest green right eye, to the postman who’d smiled at her even though she’d accidentally ran into him.

When she came up with no one else, no one else with the same green she knew like the back of her hand, she sighed and called Alex.

***

Lena’s evening went, as usual, she attended a meeting with the board, talked to Jess about her upcoming schedule—who, when she thinks about it, seemed to be rather stunned—and did some paperwork. She had dinner in her office, and a few minutes later Jess had burst in and convinced her to go home.

She sighed when she entered her apartment. The big, open space had never really felt like a welcome home. There was a big mirror in her dining room, one she’d covered up with a red drape because it freaked her out when she saw herself stare back at her. She might lie and say she’d never walked into the room only to let out a yelp at the movement in the dark, which turned out to be her own reflection in the mirror, but she had, and it wasn't pleasant. 

She brushed past it when she sat down at her table with her laptop. There was a soft ‘swoosh’ before she felt a gush of wind at her back, and then the sound of the drape hitting the floor. It’d happened before, she always got incredibly annoyed, because she was only so tall while the mirror almost reached the ceiling. Sighing, she grabbed the nearest chair and the drapes, and carefully stepped onto it, before stepping onto the table.

She almost had the drape back in its place when she looked at her reflection. The drape fell from her hands in shock. In place of the blue eye that had stared back at her ever since she could remember was now a green eye, identical to the other one. She had to convince herself she really didn’t put her contact lens in today (even though that wasn’t possible, she’d always assumed the blue eye was her own, so her contact lens was blue).

She hadn’t met many new people today, especially people who hadn’t found their soulmate yet. Almost as soon as she went through her day, her thoughts landed on the reporter alongside Clark. She recalled their eyes meeting for a split second. She couldn’t remember the colors of her eyes, though, just that they were different.

Sighing again, Lena sunk down into her chair. She shook her head silently, before clicking a few buttons to get her to the Catco website. There wasn’t a trace of the Danvers girl. Lena swallowed, before pulling up her email and typing out an email to Cat Grant. Surely, a photoshoot and in-depth interview were worth meeting her soulmate.

***

The response came the next day. Cat seemed more than interested in why Lena was asking about her assistant, but the CEO wasn’t giving her anything. Lena shook her head when she got yet another email from the media queen, the subtle questions so cleverly hidden within what seemed like an innocent email but attached with it was an email address. Kara Danvers’ email address.

She shook her head before opening a new email addressed to Ms. Danvers.

_Dear Ms. Danvers,_

_I believe you have something that until recently belonged to me. I would highly appreciate it if we could meet up to address this._

_Sincerely,_

_Lena Luthor  
L-Corp CEO_

Lena pressed sent before she could think about it. She knew she’d been mysterious, and she was counting on it. There had been no recognition when their eyes met, which led her to believe Kara definitely didn’t know that they were soulmates.

When she received an answer later that evening from a seemingly surprised Kara, they set up to meet for dinner. She called in a favor with one of National City’s best restaurants and told Kara to dress up.

She turned back to the paperwork stacked on her desk, but somehow, she couldn’t seem to focus. Her nerves were doubling by the minute. What if Kara didn’t _want_ her, didn’t want a _Luthor._ She’d always feared that was the case, but as much as she’d love to just brush this serendipity aside, she couldn’t find it within herself to lose hope. That’s all she ever did anyway, hope. Hope that things went well, even through everything that went wrong.

She ended up going home early, walking past a stunned Jess and stepping into her car one leg at a time. Her mother had scolded her for what she did with her money, expensive cars, luxurious parties, and most of all, _women._ Maybe that’s why she had a rebellious phase when she turned 18. Maybe that’s why she had never fully quit rebelling. She didn’t live the same life now, but she hadn’t been able to find it within herself to let go of her precious black ’62 Corvette C1.

Lena enjoyed driving, it calmed her down, hearing the motor of the car roar as she pressed the gas to speed away from the traffic light. Her reckless driving had stemmed from the hope she had that maybe one day it’d be her end, but she’d calmed down, and now she drove rather decently if she’d say so herself. Jess had made the mistake of riding along to work with her once, and she still refused to enter a car when Lena was the one driving.

Her apartment wasn’t too far from L-Corp, just a ten-minute drive. She could almost picture the doorman’s face when she came around the corner. He was a young chap, but he absolutely loved Lena’s car. She let him drive it further into the garage every time she saw him, and as a thank you, the car was clean as can be the next day.

When she entered her apartment, she dropped her coat and bag onto the kitchen island, before heading into her bedroom. She had a big closest full of everything she could ever need and yet this time she couldn’t find anything that she deemed worthy. She ended up settling on a sleek dark red dress with minimal gold details. She’d only ever worn it once.

As she walked to the restaurant (which was only five minutes away from her apartment), she couldn’t help but pull her coat down to cover her wrists. Force of habit.

The restaurant wasn’t too dimly lit that she couldn’t see Kara’s eyes when she entered. The woman didn’t fail to notice the same thing, and she stuttered out a greeting. Lena smirked, sliding down into her seat with grace.

“So, soulmates, huh?” Kara stuttered out about halfway throughout dinner. They’d been avoiding the subject, and Lena had been growing more anxious with every passing minute.

“Yeah… Imagine that,” Lena whispered softly, soft enough that Kara couldn’t have possibly heard her over the sounds of the restaurant, but she could’ve sworn she saw the corners of Kara’s mouth curl up into a small smile for a second.

“I, uhm, I would understand if you don’t want your soulmate to be a Luthor,” the words were out of her mouth before she could fully comprehend what she was saying. She rubbed her wrist, a habit she thought she’d finally gotten over, and she unconsciously wiped the make-up away.

Kara’s eyes were drawn to the movement by nature, and when she saw the subtle scars littering the CEO’s wrist, something inside her broke.

Kara frowned, her face going from pure sunshine to angry confusion in less than a second.

“Don’t say that. You’re not _just_ a Luthor. I work for one of the biggest media companies in National City, believe me when I say I’ve heard all about the good things you’ve done,” Kara sent her a soft smile. “You’re so much more.”

Lena was fumbling with her hands. Staring at her empty plate as Kara talked. All the insecurities that had built up over the year were resurfacing and as much as she tried to focus on Kara’s positive words, she was drowning.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew everything my family has done.”

Kara stood up then, extending her hand. She glanced around at the people sneaking glances and pictures of the CEO and she couldn’t stand it. When she felt Lena’s hand in her own she glanced back before pulling her along to the exit. Lena barely had time to tell the waiter to mail her the bill before she was being whisked away onto the street, and into a small, hidden alley. It was entirely empty. Maybe this was where she’d be murdered.

“Do you trust me?” Kara turned around to face her, and Lena nodded right away. After all, if you couldn’t trust your soulmate, who else was left.

Wind rushing through her hair was the first thing that felt out of the ordinary. Not even a second later she glanced down, let out a yelp and clung to Kara. They were floating barely a few feet off the ground, but she was afraid of heights and oh boy she did not like this.

“Kara?!” she shrieked when they flew up even more. Her eyes met Kara’s and suddenly, with her hair floating around her face, it made a lot more sense. “Supergirl?”

Kara nodded carefully. “So, please believe me when I say I know all about your family and what they’ve done, but I also know that you’re nothing, nothing like them at all.”

Lena smiled with tears in her eyes. She didn’t question it when Kara dropped her off at her apartment. She didn’t question why Kara knew where she lived. For once in her life, she didn’t question anything. So, when she leaned up to connect her lips with Kara, all she could focus on was how _good_ it felt to have a soulmate. She didn’t care what her mother had said. She wasn’t a true Luthor, not at heart, and she _did_ deserve a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual applies, please leave comments and kudos! I truly appreciate every single one of them! Oh, and come befriend me on Tumblr @ Eastenra


End file.
